I want you back!
by JaneAnne97
Summary: Faye decides that she made a mistake when she broke up with her boyfriend Scott. Faye wants him back. Faye takes her bff Bridget's advice and decides to make him jealous. She picks the boy that she thinks will bother him the most. His best friend Derek. Scott gets crazy mad. He wants her back but Faye has fallen for Derek. What will happen when they make her choose
1. Chapter 1

Okay so last week I made the biggest mistake of my life. I broke up with the love of my life Scott Hudsen. Guess what he already has a girlfriend. We broke up a week ago and he already found a new toy. Plus the girl is the most popular girl in school. Myra. She isn't that bad just a little too preppy and definitely too much school much spirit for my taste. Scott my be the quarterback on the football team but she is not his type. Scott loves sports but hates people with school spirit or people who wake up happy. Myra is definitely that type of girl. I mean I thought he loved me just as I love him. I guess I was wrong. It was a stupid idea to break up with him. I love him so much he is everything to me. I thought the advice my best friend Bridget gave me would work. 'Faye, if you want him to want you even more than he does now then break up with him. He will be crawling back begging for you to go out with him again.' It was dumb to even think that would work. It has been a week and guess what no begging or crawling and no Scott. Now I get to sit in the lunchroom watching my boyfriend oh exuse me ex making out with his new preppy girlfriend.

"Faye, Faye." Bridget said snapping me out of my Scott induced coma.

"What?"I asked Bridget watching stars fade away.

"Why don't you try to make him jealous." She said supposedly for the second time during our conversation.

" How am I supposed to that?" I asked calmly but really on edge. I wonder if it is really a good idea to listen to her again. Look at where the first time got me.

"Go out with someone else."

"Bridge that would never work. He has a new girlfriend he is obviously over me."

"Unless he is trying to get over by going out with the girl he knew would make you the most mad."

"Bridge you are genius. Thanks but this better work." I warned but completely trusting in this advice.

"It will I promise." She swore.

"Okay I am trusting you with my relationship."

"I know Faye calm down everything will be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked over to the table were my ex was I could feel my palms become sweaty. That always meant I was nervous. I decided to ask out Derek. He already asked me this morning if I wanted to make Scott jealous.

**Flashback.**

"_Hey Faye. Can we talk." Derek said walking over to me and Bridget. _

"_Sure." I said _

"_Alone." Derek specified. _

"_Yeah sure." I said and walked over with Derek to a little corner. "So what's up."_

"_I was wondering first off do you want Scott back."_

"_Fuck yeah." I told him. His eyes widened at my little outburst of swearing. I don't normally swear but lately I have been like every other word I say._

"_Okay so I was wondering if you want to make Scott jealous. I think it will work."_

"_i don't thinks so. I want him back like really damn bad but lately I don't think I should try to get him back. Just let him crawl back to me on my own time."_

"_oh well if you wan to come talk to me during lunch. If the guys ask I will tell it is just for homework. That will make Scott go really crazy. But anyway see you anyway." _

"_Yeah bye."I said and he kissed me on the cheek like he does all the time. He left to go talk to his friends and I made my way back to Bridge._

"_What was that all about?" she asked me tilting her head to the side._

"_Nothing. Lets go to class."_

**End of Flashback**

"Hey Guys." I said to all the boys at the table with Derek and Scott.

"Hey Faye." Derek said with an all-knowing look on his face.

"So I have been thinking Derek and the answer Is yes. Come over at 7 tonight." I said sitting next to  
Derek.

"Yeah I will be there." Derek said leaning over to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Okay see you then." I said giving Derek and wink and gave the rest of the Boys a little wave. I then picked my self off the bench next Derek and left. As I left I heard the boys asking what that was about. Almost over to Bridge I heard Derek talk.

"Guys calm down. Were just going to study." he said just as we planned. I looked over and saw with a huge smile plastered across his face and Scott looking really pissed off not even noticing Myra nibbling on his neck. Yuck disgusting. I have kissed so many times in that same stop giving him more fucking hickies than you could even imagine.

**A/N Sorry for the Long chapter I have no clue what to write. Someone please give me ideas. Please. Review!**


End file.
